10 Kyoku ni Settei
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: 'They always seemed to be looking out for one another, taking care of each other, you know, what couples usually do.' Ten random ficlets I did while listening to ten random songs. (Yaoi, humaniex!ActaeonShipping)


**A/N: My inner fangirl told me to write this for Valentine's Day. So... Yeah. Anyway, it's human!ActaeonShipping, aka, human!Dusknoir x human!Grovyle. I suppose you can count this as a collection of drabbles, maybe ficlets. I'm not sure because they kinda connect to one another, and some are longer than the others. For warnings... Well, there are slight spoilers for **_**Special Episode 5-In the Future of Darkness, **_**slight OOC, and a scene that will be the closest thing to sex that I have written thus far, and maybe the only one. And I hope this format is good.**

* * *

**10 Kyoku ni Settei**

Set to 10 Songs

* * *

**1) Demons- Imagine Dragons**_**  
**_The future Pokemon went to the past, and announced many things. Treasure Town may have accepted the fact that Dusknoir has reformed himself, but they were still slightly suspicious. Everyone was, even Celebi and she was there when it happened! The odd one out wass Grovyle. He didn't seem to care about the deeds the Ghost-type did. The acts were nearly unforgivable, yet he did not mind. It was almost as if the inner shadows within Dusknoir didn't bother Grovyle.

**2) Shadow of the Day-Linkin Park**_**  
**_The sunset and sunrise looked beautiful. Whether you're look at it from Sharpdeo Bluff, or the beach, or any place where it is visible, it's a wonderful sight. Occasionally, the Ghost-type and Grass-type would run into each other if one were to be watching it. They would have some conversations, but not many of them were that interesting. In other words, they weren't really special. And if they were... Well... They would most likely be extremely awkward. Other than that, most of time, they would talk about other things while the sun rose, or set.

**3) Crush- David Archuleta  
**Folks began to wonder why Grovyle would act a little shy and flustered when he was around Dusknoir. The green-head barely acted in such an odd behavoir, even the Ghost-type noticed. Some time later, people began to make jokes about the Grass-type having a little "crush" of some sort. And when he heard about the jokes, he pretty much chased the people around, wanting to slice their heads off.

"I am going to RIP YOU IN HALF!" He cried as he chased Loudred and Sunflora when they made such a joke.  
However, soon the jokes turned into rumors. And sure enough, the rumors turned out to be true.

**4) Umbrella- Rihanna  
**Everyone was quite shocked to find out that the two future Pokemon were... "Going steady", well that's the term Team Skull used. Speaking of them, they were actually the ones who set them up for their first "date". And said "date" was quite the awkward one. Sunflora tried to play Dr. Love, but Dusknoir kicked her out, causing the "date" to be a bit more awkward, even though Grovyle nearly died laughing after Sunflora was kicked out. Things were pretty much working out for the two. They always seemed to be looking out for one another, taking care of each other, you know, what couples usually do.

**5) Parachute- Cheryl Cole  
**The criminal Pokemon were acting like scum. They were Normal-Flying types, powerful ones. They chased the Grass-type around the wet, cold, death-trap of a cave. The green-haired male was injured badly, causing his usual incredible speed to become hindered. If only he didn't get lost, didn't stray away from Dusknoir and Celebi, maybe... Just maybe, he wouldn't be in this mess, he wouldn't be fleeing like an Eevee with the Run Away ability.  
_D- Damn. I just need to find him, or escape. I don't care which one, as long as I get away. _He thought, staggering a bit. _I could attack, but if I did..._

He turned around, seeing that the gang was still on hot pursuit. But, because of this, he couldn't see where he was stepping. He slipped off of some sort of crag, that seemed to be about a seven feet drop, and Arceus knows where he could possibly land. Luckily, Celebi saw him, and Dusknoir managed to catch him. The red-eyed male kneeled down so their female friend could check up on the younger boy. His breathes were heavy, he appeared to have been hit by Toxic, his clothing was slightly ripped, eyes closed, his body covered in scratches and some blood. The criminals soon appeared, and Dusknoir was glaring at them, intent to kill.

**6) Rain- Breaking Benjamin  
**It took quite a while, but after Dusknnoir unleashed all of his rage on the Normal-Flying crooks, the criminals were arrested. However, Grovyle was serverely injured, and needed to tended to right away. The attacks blown to him were extremely powerful. His breathing also appeared to be shallow.  
Wigglytuff and Mespirit were put in charge of taking care of him. The Ghost-type was furious about what had happened to the younger male. And he was also worried, and disappointed in himself. When he spoke to Celebi about this issue, he appeared to be very disheartened.

"If he doesn't make it, do you suppose that... It would be my fault?" Dusknoir asked her.  
The pink-haired female felt like slapping him when he said that. She reassured him, albeit she was slightly angered when doing so. The older male nodded, and accepted it. But, he was still extremely worried, clouded by sorrow, waiting for the pain to go away.  
He felt hopeless. He was aware that he shouldn't blame himself.  
Dusknoir knew that the Grass-type wouldn't go down easily. After all, he did get attacked by a Spiritomb, was pulled into a trap in which he almost lost his spirit, and faced off against Primal Dialga. The Ghost-type knew that the younger went through a lot, and injuries from crooks wouldn't bring him down. At least... that's what he hoped.

**7) Keep Holding On- Avril Lavinge  
**All it took was twelve days, and the green-haired male managed to recover. He was slightly tired, though, but he seemed to be fine. There was much rejoice, as expected. The twelve days were long and tedious, and filled with concern. Throughout the twelve days, the town was somewhat quiet. Everyone was. But, in the end, they were able to pull through. It was more difficult for Dusknoir and Grovyle, though. Yet, like everyone else, they made it through.

**8) I'm Pirate, You're A Princess- PlayRadioPlay!  
**The Guild invited the Future Pokemon on their expedtion to who the hell knows where. Anyway, the three Pokemon were glad to join. Many treasures were found, and there were hidden areas that somehow only Dusknoir and Grovyle were able to find. In that hidden area, was those boxes that could be opened by Xatu. They pretty much struck it rich. If there was any rare treasures in the boxes, that is.  
The expedition was soon over, and they kept the boxes. However, the items, although rare, the two really couldn't benefit from them. So, they decided to cash said items in, others they gave to those who could actually put them to good use. And those who did receive the items were very greatful, and happy.

**9) Beat Drop- Simon Curtiss  
**No one in Treasure Town had enough free time due to the jobs. One thing they didn't have enough time for was sex, hell, they didn't even have enough time to _think _about it. But, lazy days do happen, and such a lazy day is, well, today.

Not many jobs were going on, and due to slow business, shops were closed early. And with Celebi back in the future, checking up on everything, that left the boys with nothing to do. However, being bored out of their minds, in the small base the made near the Hot Springs, and being in a relationship... Well, there was one main thing that they could do... That they were both thinking about, way in the depths of their minds.

The ebony-haired male was the one to start it. He pinned the younger to his bed. The Grass-type was, of course, a bit shocked and nervous, since it would pratically be his first time. Yet, he agreed to it. It all started off slow, not too fast, it was simply gentle. Simple touches and kisses, nothing more. Soon, the touches became rough. The younger male was arching into said touches, yearning for more. The kisses planted on his naked body made him moan and shiver in pleasure, in estacsy. The older one smirked, licking the other's ear teasingly, whispering lewd words to him. His voice was teasing, hinting lust, the desire to just push in.

**10) Dig- Incubus  
** The Grass-type Pokemon was never the one to give in to anger or sadness. But, some bullies couldn't help it. Everday, they emotionally injured him, and soon he gave in. He ran off into Apple Forest. He repeatedly used Leaf Blade on one of many trees until it fell. A soft wind suddenly came, blowing through his green hair. He sat down, exhaling.  
_Don't let those idiots get to you. _Is what he thought. He hugged his knees then bowed his head, refusing to give in. _You're better than this._

"Are you feeling alright, now?" A familiar voice asked. Grovyle flinched. He lifted his head up, and turned around, seeing Dusknoir. The red-eyed male looked at him with concern as he approached him. The older sat down next to the younger. For a while, they didn't say a word.

"C-Can you, er, leave me alone for awhile?" Grovyle said. Dusknoir was confused, neverthless, he nodded. He stood up, and began to walk away, thinking that if that's what the green-head wanted, then he might as well respect it. That's when he heard someone running towards him. He turned around, seeing the green-haired male. The younger hugged the ebony-haired male, gripping his clothes. His entire body was quaking in anger and sadness. He buried his head in the other's chest, trying to not show tears. Sighing in frustation, Dusknoir hugged Grovyle. The two eventually had to sit down due to the younger male's knees going weak. The Grass-type was still clinging to the older, crying. After a few minutes, he reduced to small sniffles, head still resting on his chest. The older exhaled, petting the other's hair. He quietly asked the younger if he was feeling a bit alright, and got a nod in reply. Both smiled weakly as Dusknoir planted a small kiss on Grovyle's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this oneshot. Yeah, the last two (especially the last one) are much longer than the others, but hey, as long as this fic is good, then... good. And, yes... The ninth song... That scene is the closest thing to sex I have written thus far. *slaps self* I can't write smut! No matter how hard I try... But I can read smut. Okay, enough talk about smut, hope your Valentine's Day/ Forever Alone Day/ Single Awareness Day/ OTP-Fics Galore Day is splendid.**


End file.
